Love 98
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Sometimes love is hard and sometimes you have to fight over it but mostly it can be quite fluffy. Demyx and Axel know how things can be done right or fix the hard situations.


A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

HAPPY AKUDEMY DAY TO EVERYONE! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Love 98 - Snap Shots**

Xigbar and Demyx are sitting in living room. They're talking about the Flurry of Dancing Flames who is handling a mission. "You do care about him." Xigbar states with a grin. Demyx huffs.

"Do not!" He protests with slight pout.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do!"

Axel walks at that moment into the living room. The mission had been short and easy. "Hey, Dem!" He calls with a smile. Both Demyx and Xigbar turn to look at him and the Nocturne's expression brightens up dramatically.

"Axel!" The musician shouts and jumps up to run to the redhead. Axel chuckles when Demyx hugs him. "I love you!" Demyx chirps and turns to look at Xigbar with a smug smile. "I don't care 'bout Axel…. I _love_ him!" The Nocturne states and Xigbar only chuckle and shake his head with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_On a street._

"I've had it Axel!"

"Dem, please, wait for a while. Let me explain!"

"NO! I've had it! You only lie!"

"No, I don't!"

"Axel... When was the last time you held me? When was the last time you kissed me?"

"Demyx... Let's not talk about that in the public..."

"What? You scared?"

"No... It just doesn't belong to others..."

"Forget it. I talk what I want!"

"Yeah and the news put their own stuff 'bout it!"

"Don't care!"

"Demyx, please... Listen to me..."

"Forget it, Axel!"

_Demyx starts to walk away. Axel hesitates, looks around, creates a fire ball and shoots it after Demyx. It barely misses Demyx but it's enough. The Nocturne stares at the fire and turns to look at Axel. He walks back to the red head._

"Axel...?"

_Axel doesn't meet his gaze._

"Why you haven't told me that you have your powers back?"

"I got it back over two months ago..."

"Axel?"

_Axel takes a hold of Demyx's hand and puts it into his wrist. Demyx doesn't feel the heartbeat._

"Axel...?"

_Demyx looks at Axel with shocked eyes._

"I didn't want you to get worried. I've kept on checking that you have your own heartbeat."

_Axel sighs. Demyx leans next to him against the wall. He isn't long like that and comes right in front of Axel and looks him straight in the eyes. Kisses him._

"You should know by now that we'll always stay together no matter what."

_Axel smiles and nods._

"Yeah..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I just wonder... Would you be sad if I died?" Demyx mused while he watched Axel sleep on the bed. He had been awake for quite some time and talked once in a while. Axel had been on a hard mission and now he was sleeping the tiredness off.

"Did you say something, Dem?" Axel asked while yawning. Demyx was surprised but he smiled at him.

"No... I just was musing of one thing or another. Nothing to be worried 'bout." Demyx answered with a smile. Axel yawned again but nodded.

"It's always nice to wake up to your voice..." He murmured before he closed his eyes again. Demyx sighed but kept on petting Axel's hair. "You seem a little worried. Is something wrong?" Axel asked after a while. Demyx was a little startled. He chuckled a little but shook his head.

"Just thinking. Like I said, nothing to worry 'bout." Demyx answered but Axel didn't exactly believe him. He sat up, hugged Demyx from behind and gave him a fast kiss to cheek.

"Hey, no worries. I'm here and I always will be, OK?" Axel said and Demyx nodded while he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know..." He whispered back. It didn't take long before both of them had fallen asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Demyx was quietly sneaking around the small apartment of theirs. He knew that Axel was at the living room since the TV was on. The musician stopped to the corner and was glad that the armchair was blocking him from Axel's view. The redhead had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Demyx grinned while continuing on all fours and quietly went behind the sofa. He carefully stood up and glanced at the sleeping form of his love. With a smirk he bounced with full force over the back of the sofa and onto Axel.

The fire wielder screamed while crashing to the ground with Demyx. The musician on other had was laughing nonstop. The second they hit the ground, Demyx pulled off of Axel since he knew he'd be knocking the breath out of his lover.

It took a while for Axel to catch his breath again but Demyx kept on laughing. The Flurry glared at the Nocturne for a while before smirking and jumping on him. Demyx screamed but it didn't take long before they were play wrestling on the ground and slightly growling.

"Kitty!" Demyx screamed and bounced on Axel again. Axel gasped when the blonde hit on him but started to laugh quite soon.

"And you're a puppy." The redhead stated with a grin while Demyx snuggled close to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

And again, prank ideas are more than welcomed! Thank You!


End file.
